


A Little Out of Hand

by spotified



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Should Stop Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Wonpil is soft, lawyer Jae, squint to see Sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotified/pseuds/spotified
Summary: Jae was never good in making plans.Alternatively, the three times Jae messed up his Christmas plans and the one time he didn’t.





	A Little Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> lame attempt at christmas fluff.  
> enjoy!

 

Jae was never fond of Christmas.

There was a time when he would look forward to the dinners on the eve and the presents he would be opening on Christmas morning, but as time passed by and now with a tedious 9-5 job on a busy law firm and work holidays that he can count on his fingers, he barely has the time to spare for any festivities. He hated the Christmas shopping rush, hated the traffic that came along with, even more so the bright façade he had to put on during the parties when all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and rest. December felt even colder and as the responsibilities of adulthood caught up with him, he lost his enthusiasm and simply outgrew the occasion.  

 

Then he met Wonpil.

 

While Jae is a downer, Wonpil is like the sun  **—** the kind that brings warmth during the coldest winters, or the kind that seems to melt away Jae’s elusive Grinch self. His smile is brighter than any of the festive Christmas lights he has seen, and his eyes — his soft, doe eyes that Jae loves, always lights up at the sight of colorful ornaments and lanterns. Wonpil loves the holidays, loves giving Jae presents even though the older would always tell him he doesn’t need to, and most of all, loves to hold his hands to keep himself warm whenever the first winter breeze blows.

He allowed himself to be dragged to celebratory year-end parties, to go brave the cold weather just so he can join Wonpil whenever he buys gifts, and to bake ginger cookies as a tradition despite his seeming ineptitude in handling kitchen equipment, because at the end of the day, he has Wonpil snuggled up next to him in bed, all soft and warm.

Jae’s childlike wonder for Christmas would never return, and he knows that, but the past four winters he had spent with Wonpil was enough to rekindle that small spark of merriment inside him.

So now that they are celebrating their first Christmas together as a married couple, he knew he  _must_  make it  _perfect_.

 

Jae was never good in making plans, but he tried.

 

Go to work, pick up food, go home and celebrate Christmas — it sounded easy in his head that he thought, what could possibly go wrong?

In fact, his day started off like any other day. It was the 24th, yet he had to report to work due to the amount of reports that needed to be done. There was no way out for today, not when Christmas wasn’t as big of a holiday in Korea than it is in America. So Wonpil had prepared his favorite cup of coffee, wrapped him up in a long wool coat and scarf, before sending him off with a chaste kiss. The weather was colder that Jae almost ran to the subway to find warmth; it was packed like any usual rush hour, and before he knew it, he was clocking in in his office and was off typing the rest of his day away.

The office atmosphere was brighter, with people exchanging early greetings and gifts, and even Jae had Wonpil’s homemade goods wrapped in pretty paper boxes, ready to be given away. He was undoubtedly in a good mood, fingers tapping gently on his table as he waited for the minutes to tick by to five. He was ready to get out of work and have a quiet dinner at home.

“Hey, Jaehyung?” he heard someone call out and when he raised his head, his boss was standing in front of his desk, a couple of folders in his hands.

“Yes sir?”

The man cleared his throat before tentatively laying down the paperwork on his desk. Jae knows that his boss isn’t the most expressive person, but when he noticed the hint of guilt on his face, he knew something can’t be good.

“I know it’s Christmas Eve, but I need you to stay over and finish these cases. We’re in a bit of a rush, so I need all the manpower I’ve got,” he explained. Jae eyed the stack of folders; there aren’t many, but he knows it will still take a while to go through each of them. And as much as he wants to go home, he has no other choice.

“Of course. I’ll get it done tonight,” he answered with a smile.

He sends Wonpil a quick message.  _Hi love, something came up at work and I’ll be home late. Love you._

 

 

By the time he finished, it was already half past 8 in the evening. His colleague who was also forced to stay behind, Sungjin, gives him a pat on the shoulder before collecting his coat and leaving, with Jae quickly following suit. There were no messages from Wonpil, much to his surprise, only to find out that his phone’s battery had died earlier, and he can only sigh in disappointment.

He was running behind on his plans, but he still had time, so he walked as fast as his long legs can take him to the bakeshop Wonpil loves to buy a cake for their dinner date.

 

Except, the usually brightly-lit store was closed for the night.

 

Panic began to rise in Jae’s chest. He was late and the cake he was supposed to surprise Wonpil with isn’t available anymore, with the store closing in early for the night. The jewelry shop he passed by on the way suddenly seemed so enticing, but with the amount of bills they had to settle, he knows he can’t afford anything fancy right now.

And so he walked — farther and farther, until he ends up in another bakeshop. It might not be his husband’s favorite, but it will have to do for now. And while he does end up feeling bad for already messing up his seemingly perfect plans, he will make it up to Wonpil, he promises.

But just as he exits the shop, the rain began to pour, so much that he had to find refuge in a nearby station just to keep himself dry. Out of all days for the rain to fall down, it just has to be the one when he had forgotten to bring an umbrella. Drenched, resigned, and with no phone, Jae had no choice but to wait out the rain.

 

 

 

_10:00._

 

Wonpil sighs, before standing up to clean the table. The food has already gone cold, he reckons, and with no Jae in sight, he thought he might as well save their supposed Christmas Eve dinner for later. He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his face; it was their first Christmas together as the Parks, but he knows Jae was busy with work and the only thing he can do is understand.

He was about to put away the remaining plates of food when he heard the door opening and suddenly, he was running to the living room, stopping only at the sight of his husband, hair wet and coat drenched.

“I’m home,” Jae says, his voice barely a whisper as he places a slightly damaged cake box on their coffee table. He didn’t meet his husband’s eyes, but his gaze found its way to the dining room, where he noticed the feast that was waiting for him but is now cold and neglected. He can only sigh, and the sullen expression he wore pricked at Wonpil’s heart.

 

“I’m sorry I missed our date.”

 

Wonpil steps forward, hands reaching out to cup the older male’s face before pulling him in for a kiss. It was short, subtle — but sweet enough to let Jae know that everything is okay. “You’re home and that’s what matters. Now go get changed before you catch a cold.”

Jae quickly takes a warm shower and dresses himself up in a knitted sweater and red pajamas, one-half of the couple attire that he and Wonpil decided to get a few months before the holidays. When he enters the dining room, he sees Wonpil lighting up a scented candle, mugs of hot chocolate laid out next to their finest china set.

The food was cold and the cake wasn’t the best, but Jae has never felt so full in his life. Across him, Wonpil was smiling widely as he tried to feed him more servings of the turkey he had been cooking the whole day, with Jae only groaning in response before giving in. And when they decided that they couldn’t eat anymore, the two of them cleaned up together, with Jae distracting Wonpil by stealing kisses every chance he gets. He notes that the younger male smells like vanilla and cinnamon, and his lips tastes like the hot chocolate, and Jae was sure that if they didn’t have any presents to open, he’d be kissing Wonpil all night until he’s breathless.

 

Sometime in the evening, the two of them found themselves sitting on the floor in front of their Christmas tree. It was nothing grand, just a simple plastic tree decorated with red and gold ornaments, but Wonpil looks at it as if it were the most beautiful thing he has seen. And maybe it is, because it was a silent witness to the first time they put up a tree together, or to the small presents they were about to open.

“I’ll go first,” Wonpil says, excitement lacing his voice. On his hand is a small rectangular box, neatly wrapped in a green paper and a red ribbon sitting atop. When he passed it to him, Jae notes that it couldn’t be anything heavier than a couple of pounds and his eyebrow instinctively raises in question. His expression must have been funny, because Wonpil bursts into fits of giggles right after.

“Come on, open it!” he urges him excitedly and even Jae couldn’t help but chuckle. He carefully untied the bow before ripping the paper open, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of a familiar logo. True enough, when he opened the dainty box, two silver fountain pens were lying inside, his initials neatly engraved on the cap.

“Wonpil —,” he began, but his husband quickly shushes him.

“I know you spend a lot of time writing for you job, and since this is your first major work as a litigator, I thought I’d give you something memorable but useful.”

“And expensive,” Jae adds, eyes still glued to the pens. “You didn’t have to, really. But thank you, babe. I love it.” A kiss on his forehead and Wonpil takes it as a good sign.

“Now where’s mine?” he quips, hands clapping together.

Jae shakes his head in response. “Tsk, so impatient,” he quips back, a fond smile on his lips. “But first, you have to close your eyes.”

Wonpil did just as he said. He felt Jae gently grapping on his wrist and opening his palm, and all of a sudden, there was something cold on his hand. When Jae finally gave him the signal to look, he was confused at the sight of a small silver key — simple, nothing special or out of the ordinary.

“A key?” he asked, and Jae must have noticed the confusion hinting his voice because his hands were holding his, gaze boring right into his eyes.

“Do you remember your old studio?” he asked and Wonpil nodded, though still unsure as to why Jae brought it up out of nowhere. He hasn’t seen the studio in over nine months, and it’s not even his anymore to begin with, not when he has sold his rights over it.

“I know that place meant a lot to you. It was your little haven of music, but it was taken away when you had to sell it to pay for part of our house. I know you miss playing the piano and your students.

“So this key — this is for your new studio, which I saved up for. I know it’s not as big or as grand as the past one, but we can have your piano and keyboards moved in, and you can go back to teaching little children music.”

Wonpil was rendered speechless and Jae was almost scared. The younger male’s face was blank and he was beginning to worry that he did something wrong and that he completely messed up his last chance at making this Christmas right, until he heard soft sniffles and noticed the tears brimming on his husband’s eyes.

“Baby, no — please don’t cry…”

And Wonpil was hugging him, his face buried on the crook of his neck. His arms wound around his waist and even though Jae can’t see his face right now, he can tell that he was crying from the tears prickling his skin.

“I love you.” Wonpil pulls away to kiss Jae over and over. “I love you so much.”

A wide smile forms over Jae’s lips and he pulls the male closer to his chest, basking in his warmth and softness. “I love you too. And I’m sorry again, for messing up our first Christmas together.”

Wonpil chuckles at that. “You were late, you didn’t bring my favorite cake with you, and you had to make me eat cold food too, but then gave me the best present yet. I wouldn’t say you messed up Christmas.” And Jae was being smothered again with kisses — on his forehead, down to the tip of his nose, to his lips. Wonpil kissed him softly and slowly, and there and then, Jae knew if this is how he will be spending his Christmas for the rest of his breathing days, it isn’t so bad after all.

 

“Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, baby.”

 

 

 

Jae leaves the planning to Wonpil next year.

 


End file.
